Scoundrel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi can't stand the idea of loosing his love while stuck watching in the shadows. How could he fall in love with a Pirate? An arrogrant one at that who has everyone at his back.


****

Arashi: I truly blame this idea on the inspiration of the Potc movies and also the possible idea of doing an adaptation of them using the Yugioh cast. Anyways hope its really good idea though its something I didn't expect.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic. Or Pirates of the Caribbean since it belongs to Disney.

Warnings-Some language

Summary: Yugi can't stand the idea of loosing his love while stuck watching in the shadows. How could he fall in love with a Pirate? An arrogrant one at that who has everyone at his back.

* * *

Scoundrel

Watching in the shadows the man could feel the beat of the drums playing in the distance. He gaze besides him at his adopted sister who glares at the sight before them. He squeeze her hand almost reassuringly whispering hollowly. "At least he's safe, Mai."

Mai nods turning to him. She answers in the same manner, "What about you Yugi? It seems hard to watch your love about to be hang."

Yugi growls coldly ready to snap at her as the sound of the parrot flying in gets the audience from staring at the tan man who stands proudly with the rope around his neck. His anti-gravity multi-colored locks look soft as silk to the young man who sighs almost dreamily remembering the touch of it. Captain Atemu Yami Sennen one of the infamous pirate along with the blacksmith of the town Joseph who team up together.

Yugi chokes back a sob remembering all the time in the sea with his sister as they travel to get the ship Atemu want from his old Mate, Bakura. God he had to fall in love with an arrogant son of a bitch pirate! He should find some one normal but no like his sister he found the sea as his salvation. Not that it count a small secret of their dearest friend Joey is a pirate. That blasted man on the gallows would want a fucking bottle of rum. He could actually see it now..

Yugi shakes his head as Atemu glance at the General distastefully asking arrogantly. "Can I have a bottle of rum, Mate?"

Seto growls out, "Shut up you ungrateful man."

"No then," Atemu mutters softly.

He watch the parrot fly around then glance at the Hallway with an invisible smile touch his lips. His sweet lover Yugi is worth everything but he loves the sea as well. He longs to touch the soft skin once more. Though problem of that he's a wanted man so their relationship would be hard to have. He knows right off the bat he's not to be hang today. He'll make sure of it.

He didn't have to wait for long as he listens to the soft footsteps of Wheeler follow by the siblings' gasp. He mentally start counting as the man gets ready to pull the lever. 'Hurry up imbecile.' he silently prays as he falls only to land on a hard metal. He almost crow out just as the other appears out of no where helping him while fighting off the guards.

He glance at the blond who smirks at him in a roguish manner. He could see the challenge in the brown orbs. He'll meet to it. He grabs the rope throwing it to him as they rush to the pillars getting the guards to trip over. They rush past the two people watching in the shadows. Atemu stops in front of Yugi touching his cheek softly.

Yugi let the tears rolls down his cheek at the touch. All he could see is Atemu. He didn't pay attention to the voices shutting around with words unbearable. He opens his mouth to say a word with no sound coming out.

Atemu brush his lips against Yugi. He whispers softly pulling away. "That's for now until we meet again little one."

Yugi turns red as his sister and Joey chuckles softly. Atemu turns to the former blacksmith with a order. "Take care of Yugi for me."

Joey grins mischievously nodding as Atemu runs to the edge of the building jumping down the raging sea below. Te military stop to see Atemu peek his head out of the water. Seto glares at the three watching with cool looks. His eyes remain on Yugi with a single thought. 'He'll be mine.'

Seto orders harshly, "Get the ships ready."

Joey chuckles as the people do the order and Seto leaves. He'll take care of Yugi for Atemu though hope the other will come back soon.

Yugi stares out the sea whispering softly, "I'm in love with a scoundrel."

* * *

**Arashi: This is purely Puzzle though about Seto/Yugi is completely one-sided. Promise! *glance at Atemu and Yugi***

Yugi*giggles*: I hope you all have enjoy this fic.

Atemu*Glares at Arashi*: Better be one sided or else.

Arashi*gulps*: It is promise!

Yugi*roll his eyes*: Please read and review


End file.
